(Adapted from applicant's abstract) The purpose of this proposed program is to provide pre- and post-doctoral training in biomedical engineering in the newly established Department of Biomedical Engineering in the School of Engineering and Applied Science at Washington University in St. Louis. The pre-doctoral trainees are those studying for a D.SC. Degree in this department and the post-doctoral trainees are those who have already earned doctoral degrees in bioengineering or closely-related fields. The training recognizes the multidisciplinary nature of this field and is therefore takes advantage of an existing network of faculty (The Institute of Biological and Medical Engineering) in the School of Engineering, Medicine and Arts and Sciences. This organizational structure was established specifically to provide trainees access to the research and training expertise of 23 extremely talented faculty working in many areas of bioengineering in nine different departments at the University. Complementing a demanding sequence of course work that emphasizes both breadth and depth, trainees will directly participate and be trained in research in the general area of engineering of cardiovascular growth and remodeling. Specific areas of training include basic and clinical research in mechanics and electrophysiology, vascular remodeling, ventricular remodeling.